


cotton candy

by OrangePatrick



Series: Old Stuff From Tumblr (Unrelated) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePatrick/pseuds/OrangePatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of fluff for Ace Awareness Week from, like? 2014? I think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	cotton candy

Dean was fuming. Absolutely fuming. “Sam!” he yelled, never taking his eyes off the mess.

“What?!” Sam yelled back, closing his book and walking towards the bunker’s kitchen, where Dean was standing.

Dean simply pointed up, and Sam followed his gaze.

“How did all that cotton candy get up on the ceiling?” he asked, shocked by the strange sight, even though he knew that his older brother didn’t have an answer.

“How should I know?” Dean scoffed, crossing his arms. “Probably your archangel’s fault. Maybe you should call him up and make him _fix it._ ”

“Dean-o,” Gabriel sighed, seemingly appearing from nowhere and shaking his head. “You really should be nicer to me. This cotton candy might end up somewhere else, y’know.”

“Wh– you know what, I don’t even care. I’m leaving. Sammy, call me when it’s gone.” With that, Dean stormed from the kitchen and out of the bunker.

As soon as he was gone, Gabriel turned a wicked smirk toward the younger Winchester. “So. We’re home alone.”

“Kevin’s here. Lurking somewhere.”

“Damn.”

“What did you expect to happen, anyway?” Sam sighed.

Gabe pouted innocently and tucked himself under his boyfriend’s arm. “Movie marathon with cuddles and cotton candy? Or a nice prank lying in wait for our favorite Michaelsword?” ~~because obviously no one cares enough to save other-michaelsword-adam apparently~~

The brunet quirked a smile at that. “Tempting. However, I don’t wanna start another prank war right now.” He shuddered at the thought of another bout of god-awful deadly practical jokes.

“But this time you have a Trickster on your side!”

“I’d rather have a movie marathon with cuddles and cotton candy.” Sam glanced up at the ceiling, where the excessive mass of pink sugar clouds still sat, defying the laws of physics in the way only an angel– or Trickster– could do. “Just… not that much cotton candy.” He stared at it for a little longer. “Actually, maybe popcorn instead.”

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel removed every last spot of sugar. “Ta da! Now Dean’ll have a nice little surprise just in time for Halloween!”

Sam huffed a laugh and shook his head, leading the way into the living room where the TV was.

“Oh, hey, speaking of this week,” Gabe grinned, lifting his hand to snap.

“What are you about to conjure?” Sam asked warily, all too aware of the extent of his boyfriend’s power.

Gabriel snapped without answering, and the Winchester looked down to see his normal plaid button-up replaced with a loose-fitting black T-shirt that said in white and purple letters, “ASEXUAL PIRATES ARE NOT INTERESTED IN YOUR BOOTY,” a gray skull-and-crossbones in the center.

“It’s ace/aro awareness week,” the archangel smiled sweetly, suddenly holding a large bowl of popcorn and sporting his own pink, blue, and yellow “PANSEXUAL PIRATES GET ALL THE BOOTY” shirt. “Figured I should do _something._ ”

“I love you,” Sam laughed, settling into the couch as the first _Harry Potter_ movie began playing. Gabriel just grinned widely and sat as close as possible.

–Two days later, Dean woke up to the sight of bright pink cotton candy covering his bedroom ceiling. In fact, it covered all his walls, too, so thickly that he couldn’t even find the door. From somewhere else in the bunker, he could’ve sworn he heard the cackling of a certain angel-gone-pagan.


End file.
